1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved link device of a lateral rod for a vehicle and more particularly, to a link device having a cam-shaped bush for attaching a lateral rod to a rear axle to effectively rotate the lateral rod with respect to the rear axle whereby the link device can prevent a changing position balance between the auto frame and rear axle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of link devices of a lateral rod for a vehicle are known in the art. Generally, most link devices of a lateral rod are disposed between the auto frame 2 and the rear axle 1 so as to control right and left directional movement of the autobody.
Laid Open Japanese Patent Publication No. 3-82614 discloses a suspension system including upper and lower arms for enabling free up and down movement of the vehicle wheels, a strut disposed between the upper and lower arms, and an autobody side bushing for enabling movement of the suspension system about the auto frame, the autobody side bushing having a small size about other portion of a diagonal based on a horizontal lateral and a vertical line about the horizontal lateral.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, and 3, one such conventional link device 10 of a lateral rod 5 includes a bracket 6 fixed to a rear axle 1 and an inner pipe 3 and an outer socket 4 attached thereto by using a mounting bolt 7. That is, the inner pipe 3 is inserted into the outer socket 4, and the inner pipe 3 and the outer socket 4 are connected to each other by fixing to the bracket 6 through the mounting bolt 7. A lateral rod 5 is attached to the outer surface of the outer socket 4 and a buffer member 8 is located between the inner pipe 3 and the outer socket 4 (FIG. 3).
Such a conventional link device 10 operates as follows. When the autobody turns in the right and left or in the U-turn direction, or rides over the raised portion of the road such as a bump, the link device 10 moves up and down in the arc direction as shown in a dotted line of FIG. 1. At this time, usually the autobody (not shown) and the rear axle 1 change position balance in the vertical direction. Therefore, the conventional link device 10 can reduce handling efficiency of a vehicle.